Tentáculos
by Ritsune-san
Summary: (BL, TCest, Lemon) Leonardo obtiene seis extremidades durante una pelea, la situación se vuelve molesta para él hasta que le ve usos demasiado agradables. One-Shot.


**Pareja:** Tentáculos!Leonardo/Raphael

 **Etiquetas:** TCest. Lemon. Tentáculos.

 **Capitulo:** One-Shot

\- Seguro que puedes arreglarlo Donnie? - pregunto Leonardo viendo sus costados con nerviosismo al igual que sus otros dos hermanos menores.

\- Eso intento - respondió Donatello cansadamente y con ojeras mientras miraba su microscopio.

Hace un par de horas los cuatro hermanos estaban en un típico patrullaje nocturno, y como un típico patrullaje nocturno, hubo una pelea, esta pelea fue con un "Mutante" nuevo, no se sabe exactamente si es un mutante o no, era demasiado extraño para serlo.

Era una clase de brea negra la cual erráticamente golpeaba todo lo que se movía haciendo destrozos por la ciudad, eventualmente los hermanos trataron de detenerla, pero algo demasiado extraño paso, la brea se unió al cuerpo de Leonardo por accidente y se empezó a acoplar más y más a la tortuga hasta que soltando un chirrido de dolor se unió completamente al cuerpo de Leonardo y ahora manifestándose como seis tentáculos oscuros que salían de la espalda del hermano mayor.

\- Esto es más difícil y cansado de lo que creí - dijo Donatello tallándose su ojo - No sé si es un mutante o un experimento - se interrumpió a si mismo con un bostezo pero prosiguió - Solo sé que ya no tiene una voluntad propia - dijo viendo los tentáculos tan pasivamente y obedeciendo las acciones que Leonardo les daba.

\- Es Genial No Crees? - dijo emocionadamente Michelangelo viendo lo tentáculos salir de su hermano - Es como esa película de terror en la que el monstruo de petróleo se come el cuerpo de su víctima desde adentro sin que este lo sepa - dijo haciendo una rara expresión con su cara y moviendo sus dedos de una forma extraña.

\- Eso no ayuda Mikey - le reprocho Leonardo.

\- Sea lo que sea, no puedo… no puedo - otro bostezo lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Seguir - termino Michelangelo la palabra.

\- Si - respondió Donatello - Lo siento Leo, estoy demasiado cansado - lamento a lo que se tallaba un ojo. Leonardo suspiro pero sonrió aun así.

\- Lo entiendo, son más de las dos, creo que todos deberíamos dormir - dijo pero sus hermanos lo vieron con sorpresa y preocupación.

\- Pero, Leo! esas… esas cosas siguen ahí, estas seguro? - pregunto Raphael con una preocupación sumamente notoria haciendo que Leonardo sonriera.

\- No, no estoy seguro - dijo con expresión preocupada pero a final de cuentas sonriente - Pero no les puedo pedir que se queden en vela preocupándose, además - movió los tentáculos de arriba a abajo - Creo que lo tengo controlado - dijo confiado y mirando sus tentáculos.

\- Si es así, creo que es mejor dormir - dijo Donatello bostezando y siendo el primero en salir de su laboratorio seguido de Michelangelo que se tallaba un ojo y dejando a solas a Raphael y Leonardo.

\- Seguro que está bien? - pregunto Raphael siendo el más preocupado de las tortugas.

\- Sí, creo que lo tengo más que controlado - dijo con confianza que contagio a Raphael y lo hiso sonreír.

\- Bueno… si es así creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir - dijo Raphael estirándose y dándole la espalda a Leonardo y haciendo que este bajara la mirada por las tentativas piernas de su hermano de rojo.

Leonardo sonrió lascivamente al momento que se le ocurrió una idea, una idea adultera y fetichista, pero era tan buena la oportunidad, tan buena la situación, que ignorarla sería el equivalente a una vida de arrepentimiento.

Justo cuando se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Raphael, Raphael sintió algo viscoso recorrer de su tobillo hasta su muslo y terminando en su entrepierna dejando a su paso un camino viscoso el cual le hiso estar en shock al tiempo que lo recorría un escalofrió. Cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar a quien lo tentaba, se vio aprisionado entre la puerta de su cuarto y su secreto amante.

\- Sabes - empezó Leonardo acercando su boca en el cuello de su hermano, dejando salir su húmedo y cálido aliento - Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad - dijo y empezó a dar suaves besos en el cuello y hombro de su hermano el cual se sonrojaba cada vez más y más.

\- O-oportu-tunidad para q-que? - articulo a duras penas siendo que el viscoso tentáculo empezaba a presionar y moverse tentadoramente en su entrepierna.

\- Bueno - empezó y dejo que sus otros cinco tentáculos se deslizaran por las manos y piernas de su hermano menor - Que creer? - pregunto con una sonrisa y Raphael sintió como su excitación crecía, sabía que su miembro estaba a nada de salir erecto de su escondite por tan seductora oferta y tentador tacto - Que dices?

La pregunta estaba de más.

Los dos se adentraron a la habitación del hermano más rudo y empezaron a restregarse entre sí, sus lenguas chocaban y se enrollaban mientras eran arrastrados por sus sentidos hasta derribarse en la cama, Leonardo estando sobre su hermano y moviendo sus nuevas extremidades sin piedad.

Leonardo pego su entrepierna con la de Raphael mientras que uno de sus tentáculos inmovilizaba los brazos del menor con un fácil pero efectivo nudo el cual lo forzaba a quedarse quieto con sus muñecas unidas.

Leonardo simplemente se dedicó a ver como Raphael cerraba los ojos con el rostro ruborizado y empezaba a respirar agitadamente al sentir algo viscoso y suave restregarse en su entrada dando a escuchar sonidos viscosos.

Los miembros de las dos tortugas empezaron a salir de sus entradas bajo la mirada azul del mayor el cual se relamió los labios al ver al más rudo a su merced.

\- D-deja de jugar - reclamo avergonzado Raphael al ver que Leonardo no hacia mas que verlo y tentar su entrada.

\- Que? quieres que entre? - pregunto con diversión y adentro solo la punta de su tentáculo en Raphael para sacarlo y repetir la acción lentamente haciendo que el de rojo sacara agudos gemidos.

\- Sabes la respuesta - respondió enojado por el juego que estaba dándole el ojiazul.

\- Quiero escucharla - respondió y reto a la rígida mirada que le estaba brindando Raphael mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Raphael perdiera, se veía en sus ojos, necesitaba que se adentraran en él, que Leonardo lo invadiera, si labio tembló y finalmente hablo.

\- Quiero que me lo metas - dijo y Leonardo se sorprendió un segundo para después sacar una corta risa haciendo enojar a su hermano.

\- Perdón - dijo al ver que Raphael le gritaría - No pensé que lo dijeras tan vulgar, creí que dirías algo como "hazme el amor" y no "métemela" - si Raphael no estuviera amarrado, ya tendría a Leonardo con su puño estrellado en su mejilla - Pero de cierta forma me gusta cuando hablas así - dijo y beso al menor haciendo que se olvidara de su enojo.

Leonardo pego su duro y húmedo miembro con el de Raphael y con su mano empezó a masturbarse mutuamente mientras que adentraba su viscosa extremidad en Raphael.

El menor arqueo su espalda de placer y soltó un gemido en el cual Leonardo aprovecho para introducir otro de sus tentáculos en su boca para después sacarla y meterla repetidas veces, cosa que Raphael respondió con gemidos ahogados pidiendo que lo sacara.

\- Lo siento, pero no sabes lo bien que te vez así - dijo mordiéndose el sabio mientras que sus tres tentáculos restantes se movían y tentaban piernas y torso de Raphael.

Leonardo no quería ni siquiera pestañear de tan gloriosa escena que estaba presenciando, su querido hermano se encontraba al límite gracias a él, pidiendo más con su cuerpo, siendo invadido, humedeciéndose más y más por la secreción viscosa mientras era inmovilizado.

Lamentablemente para Leonardo, esa escena no duraría siempre. Sintió como su orgasmo se aproximaba, y no era el único, Raphael también estaba a nada de venirse. En un grito ahogado por los dos y una masturbación frenética dada por Leonardo, los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo sobre el de rojo haciendo que cada gota de semen se derramara en el pecho y torso de Raphael dejándolo totalmente húmedo.

De extraña manera, los tentáculos también se vinieron, no de la forma esperada si no dejando salir más viscosidad repentina por toda su longitud, era extraño y sorpresivo para Leonardo y Raphael, pero ninguno le prestó atención ya que aun gozaban del espasmo dada por el orgasmo.

Respiraciones húmedas salieron por minutos y los seis tentáculos cayeron sin energía al suelo. El ambiente se quedó en silencio a excepción de las respiraciones agitadas las cuales aun buscaban relajarse.

\- Eso… es fue… bueno - dijo Leonardo tratando de normalizar su respiración.

\- Um… si - respondió Raphael con su pecho subiendo y bajando.

\- Nos bañamos? - pregunto Leonardo ya con su respiración casi normalizada.

\- Si… - respondió y se quedó unos segundos en silencio - Creo que me dormiré en tu habitación - dijo Raphael empezando a acomodarse al igual que Leonardo.

\- Odias estar sin mí? - pregunto pícaro pero Raphael solo soltó un gruñido al tiempo que los dos se levantaban totalmente.

\- No - respondió y señalo su cama - Dejaste viscosa mi cama - Leonardo ladeo la mirada avergonzado.  
\- Si… bueno, umm - trato de buscar una excusa, pero era claro que era inexistente.

\- Solo olvídalo, mañana lavare las sabanas - dijo mordaz y saliendo de su cuarto hacia la ducha.

Los dos se metieron a la ducha y dejaron que el agua limpiara y apartada todo rastro de secreción inapropiada, los minutos pasaron y algo extraño paso.

\- Que le pasa a esas cosas? - pregunto Raphael señalando los seis tentáculos los cuales empezaron a temblar ligeramente.

\- Eh? Que? - pregunto Leonardo y vio como sus nuevas extremidades las cuales le empezaba a agarrar cariño temblaban.

Las seis extremidades se retorcieron un poco hasta que finalmente, como si de globos con agua se trataran, explotaron dejando la zona llena de baba transparente con un muy ligero olor farmacéutico.

\- Ugh! - se quejó Raphael tallándose los ojos, no es que hubiera entrado, los dos hermanos cerraron los ojos a tiempo, solo le daba asco - Que paso? - pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirando la parte trasera del caparazón de su hermano - Se… Se Fueron? - pregunto sin creerlo.

\- Solo necesitaba agua?! - pregunto Leonardo sin creerlo - Ouu - se quejó Leonardo mirando el suelo.

\- Porque te pones así? Hace unos momentos querías que te lo quitaran - pregunto Raphael sin entender.

\- Si, porque no sabían que tenían "esos" usos - definitivamente se refería al sexo.

Raphael solo le dio una ligera bofetada junto con una suave risa. Para bien o mal, todo regreso a la normalidad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Este one-shot fue publicado primeramente en mi Tumblr.**

Ho-Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con este "nuevo" fic.  
Esto probablemente no sea algo tan importante pero empezare a subir One-Shot's en mi Tumblr para quienes les guste lo que escribo y quieren leer un poco más. También estoy pensando en hacer pequeños pedidos para one-shots, ya sabes, me mandan un mensaje (Solo en Tumblr) diciendo "Tal personaje X Tal personaje" junto con el escenario y yo haré lo que pueda, solo es una idea y aun no estoy PARA NADA SEGURO!... aunque si lo hago seré muy rígido con la parejas y no haría todos los pedidos… que flojera.

 **Mis Redes Sociales:**

 **Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San**

Adios y espero que nos leamos en Tumblr (best social media EVER)


End file.
